


Insta-Spam

by Timewasters



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Instagram, Minor Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Nico spams Maki, Nico's too tsundere, Snapchat, Spam!!!!!, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasters/pseuds/Timewasters
Summary: Nico decides to spam Maki on Instagram.





	Insta-Spam

Nico had, in total, three accounts on Instagram. The first is her private account, the second is her idol account and the last is the official μ's account that she manages (and is the only one who gets to know the password out of fear that the others may post something stupid, especially Honoka with her bread obsession. It was made to give fans news, not notify them that bread is delicious.)

Maki had only one account, full of pictures she didn't take herself and quite possibly didn't post herself (at least half was posted by Nico).

On this particular day, Nico felt a little evil. She went on her phone and logged into her private account and went onto Maki's profile then scrolled to the very bottom. There wasn't as many pictures as Nico had on her profile, but still quite a few, at least 20. (Nico probably had somewhere near 100, maybe 200).

She then proceeded to click the heart button on every single picture of Maki's, liking every single one. Mainly to annoy her with the spam.

But twentyish likes wasn't good enough for Nico. It wasn't enough spam.

She smirked as she then logged into her second account, her idol one. It was public, but who cares? She's got to spam Maki. And so she proceeded to like all her pictures all over again and, of course, she logged into that third account to do the same.

When she was finished, she sat back with a smirk and noticed a Snapchat notification from Maki herself.

Opening it up, it read, **Why did you spam me with likes? On three of your accounts?**

Nico smirked as she typed her reply.

**Nico: Think of it this way, 3 likes x the amount of pics you've posted = how much i love you**

**Maki: ehh?**

**Nico: hehe, but really I just did it to annoy you!**

**Maki: NICO-CHAN!**

Nico smirked as she looked at her phone. Maki really was so easy to tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thing I actually did to my friend XD  
> I hope you've enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
